


Four or More

by TAFKAmayle



Series: Then There Were Six [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAFKAmayle/pseuds/TAFKAmayle
Summary: Fake AH are on the way to save their friends. Who gets saved, who gets fucked, and how do the plans go awry?TW: This fic contains a Ryan Haywood character.Trigger warnings: Aquaphobia, near-drowning, marijuana use, brain damage
Series: Then There Were Six [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529876
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Ray was teetering on the brink of breaking. The physical pain was nothing. A breeze. It even excited him sometimes, though he was pretty sure that was a lingering result of his unwilling abstinence and utter mind fuckery. Their psychological torture was likewise horrible, but something familiar to him. It was awful the way they fucked with his head, like it was a sport or something, but Ray actually liked to think of it as a game. He could win a game. He never did, but it’s the thought that counts. In the end though, physical and mental pain held nothing to what they did to his heart. The way they pried into his love and empathy was destroying him.

And they’d noticed. The videos were played not stop for what he was sure had been at least a day and a half, his only reprieve was when he passed out from pure exhaustion for a few hours. They played them even when they shoveled food in his mouth and let him use the toilet. They would force his eyes open if he closed them. He couldn’t escape the videos, there was no way to hide or run. He had to watch them. He thought for sure he’d vomit and he’d already been crying since the first one. He was so close to breaking down, just so he didn’t have to watch any more. 

“Well, Mr. Narvaez, what do you think of our movie collection?”

Ray couldn’t speak around the bile in his throat.

“Not diverse enough for your tastes?”

Ray was so tired, so utterly exhausted

“What about the main actor?”

Ray was gonna fuckin hurl.

“More flexible than you imagined, right?”

Ray was careening towards the edge, slipping, he was going to fall. Tumble into the end of it all.

“Our lovely purebred dog.”

Ray’s mind snapped into focus, white hot rage searing through his pain. His head jerked upwards, smashing the man’s jaw closed on his own tongue. The chains binding him to the chair pulled taunt, not giving him room to follow through. 

“He’s a wolf,” he snarled, “And he eats little sheep like you!”

The interrogator spat out blood, his face twisted in furious rage. 

“You’re a candle to his wild fire,” Ray taunted, “Michael Jones is no dog, little lamb. Try again.”

The interrogator stormed from the room and Ray’s eyes turned back to the screen. They hurt him, they hurt him so bad, they tore him up, they chewed on his bones, they beat his body past it’s breaking point. But these videos only proved what he should’ve already known: Michael Jones swallowed hellfire and spat it back in their faces. No fucking way would Ray let him down. Rage built in his chest and angry tears dripped down his face. He was going to make them pay. He was going to make them pay for every pain they’d caused Michael. He turned to the camera pointed at him and flipped it off.

“Nice try, sheep.”

~

The director was silent. The interrogator’s mouth was filled with blood. The executioner’s hand was tight on his bicep. He bowed his head. The director nodded to the executioner who dragged the man from the room.

They never fought. They all believed they deserved it. They never thought to question why honest mistakes deserved the death sentence. The director rolled his eyes. Narvaez was right about one thing. 

They were all sheep.

~~~

“Alright, this is it,” Geoff said grimly, “Beyond this wont be able to talk between our teams. Does anyone need to pee before the mission?”

He was met with laughter and his shoulders relaxed. Keep it loose guys, we gotta keep it loose.

“Alright, new blood,” Geoff called to Gavin, “Send us in!”

“Okay, Fake AH!” He shouted, “Let’s play!”

“Let’s play!” Was cheered back. 

Geoff was grinning a huge, wild smile. They’d win. There was no way they wouldn’t.


	2. Chapter 2

“Commander, sir, I have something I think you should see.”

The Commander looked at the kid tiredly. All he had to do and this kid was going to give him that cliche line?

“I understand how that sounds,” the kid assured him, “But I am certain this will not be a waste of your time, sir.” 

“Make it quick.”

The kid approached the desk, putting down his briefcase and producing some sort of device from his pocket. _Oh boy,_ the Commander thought, _what have I agreed to?_

~

“We usually get it within a two minute window,” the tech assured, “Not ideal, but not too bad. Really the main problem is we’re completely cut off from the network. We have to type and print. We really need to be connected.”

Michael nodded thoughtfully, rubbing his chin.

“Real time direct logging to the network should be required,” he muttered, “This is an antique. It’s even an analogue still. This is ridiculous.”

“We did put in a request,” the tech pointed out, “But we’re one of lowest departments on one of the lowest locations.”

He sighed and shook his head.

“Uphill battle,” Michael answered, shaking his head, “Well, buddy, I got what I need. This is unfortunate though, you seem like a cool dude.”

“Uh, thanks?” 

Michael shook his hand and winced sympathetically before clocking him. He fell in one hit, thankfully and Michael quickly restrained him. He shook his head at the guy. 

“Sorry, man.”

He tapped his ear piece.

“Gav, I read you.”

~

Gavin nearly let out an audible sigh.

“The device detected an evacuation level quake. If we’re quick, we may be able to get ahead of it.”

The Commander was looking at him with an exasperated and frustrated sort of scowl. He was not buying it.

“Sir, I know how it sounds, believe me,” he said, straightening his back, “But you’ll see quickly enough when the fore-“

Gavin was cut off by an earthquake. Small, but cause for concern. The Commander’s eyebrows rose, he looked impressed. He reached for his phone, but it rang before he could pick it up.

“Let me guess,” he said into it, “We need to evacuate.”

~

“Sir, how did you know?” Michael asked in shock, “It couldn’t have been that noticeable!”

He was dragging the real tech into the closet they called a bathroom.

“Don’t worry about it, kid,” the commander brushed off, “I’ll be starting evac procedures, I want you to make sure our recordings for the last 48 hours are available to show the higher ups, understand?”

“Yes, sir!” Michael snapped off.

The Commander hung up. Michael tapped his ear piece and rolled the tech to his side. 

~

Flashing lights signaled the start of evacuation. Geoff glanced around as employees began filing out of their offices. He screwed the air duct cover closed and scratched his ear.

“‘Nother drill?” He muttered.

He grumbled as he stood and made his way towards the elevators.

~

“Shouldn’t they know it’s not a drill?” Gavin questioned the commander, though he was really confirming he read Geoff.

“‘Course not!” He barked gruffly, “Don’t need more panic than we already have.”

Gavin nodded, being sure to look impressed and interested.

“Stick to me like glue, kid,” he told him, ruffling his hair, “When we get out, you and your device will be up for promotion!”

“Yes, sir!” Gavin snapped off excitedly.

“Alright, we need to get down to level seven,” the commander instructed, “I need you on full alert, soldier. We have a dangerous criminal down there.”

“Yes, sir.”

Gavin made sure to keep his back straight as they marched from the room. He made to hold the door for the Commander, but the man took hold of it above his head, forcing Gavin to go through first. _Ah, shit._

“Thank you, sir,” he said curtly, ducking under his arm.

As he passed, he swiped the man’s keycard. In an emergency, the commanders office could be opened with the physical key and the keycard. One could be faked, the other could not.

~

Michael tucked the last 48 hours of records to the kid’s chest.

“I really am sorry,” he said, patting his shoulder, “But I hope my gift will let you forgive me.”

He pulled the gun from his ankle holster and shot the seismograph three times. Their entire mission would’ve been impossible if they’d upgraded their damn equipment. 

“Fuckin capitalists,” He growled.

He tapped his ear piece once again.

“Gav, I’m reading you.”

~

“Sir, are we taking the stairs?” Gavin asked, glancing through the crowd of people.

“For the way down,” the man responded, “Way up, we’ll take the elevator.”

“Understood, sir.”

~

“Copy that, Gav,” Michael answered, hurrying down the hall to get to the stairs, “Geoff on return.”

~

The elevator dinged and the occupants shuffled forward

“Ah, dangit!” Geoff said suddenly, smacking his head, “I forgot the dang key return!” 

He stepped back and punched a floor number.

~

The stairwell was empty, save for a curly haired tech in a hurry. He stood to the side respectfully as the Commander and the kid passed. Then he resumed his jog back up the stairs. 

~

As soon as he was out of view, Michael sprinted up the stairs as quickly as he could. _Hurry, hurry, hurry!_ He didn’t stop until he’d made it to the top floor. He ducked his head through the door and glanced around, but the place was completely empty save for one mustached maintenance man by the Commander’s office. Michael ran to join him and swiped the card, grateful Geoff had already picked the lock. 

Geoff snatched the card from him and gave him a playful salute as he disappeared around the corner. Michael shook his head with a grin and stepped into the office. 

~

Geoff was way too old for this shit. He sprinted down the opposite stairwell to Gavin’s to the sixth floor. He carefully made his way through the people evacuating and opened the door to the stairwell. 

~

“Peterson, Peterson!”

The Commander frowned at the squeaky voice shouting to them. They turned to look at the maintenance man with confused faces. He mirrored the confused face back at them.

“Oh, Commander!” He stiffened into a salute.

“At ease, soldier,” the Commander answered, “What’s this about?”

The man moved to a proper at ease stance. The Commander’s lips turned up slightly. _A genuine military man._

“I’m very sorry, sir,” he said, “Your man here, I thought he was who I was looking for. I apologize, sir.”

“No harm,” the Commander dismissed, “As you were.”

“Yes, sir.”

The man snapped off a proper salute and went back the way he came.

“That’s a real soldier, son,” he commented to the kid, “You never really leave the service.”

The kid’s eyes gleamed with respect and adoration. The Commander stood a bit taller, missing the tongue the kid stuck out behind his back.

~

Michael checked his watch and paused sticking the screwdriver in his mouth to grab his control. He fumbled a moment before getting his hand around it.

“Fer der her.”

He pushed the button and the complex shook.

~

Geoff wobbled, grabbing the wall for support.

“What the fuck is “ferderher”, you dick?!” He hissed.

Luckily the lab floor was nearly completely empty.

~

Gavin bumped into the Commander, slipping the keycard back in its rightful place. He steadied himself with an embarrassed apology. He pulled the device from his pocket to “check” its “findings” briefly before they moved on.

Dan was so close now, his heart pounded. _Hang on, boy, I’m almost there! I’m gonna walk you out of this place and we’ll kill this bastard for hurting you!_

~

“Hello?” Geoff called into the lab.

_Empty. Good._ He’d had to backtrack and fucked his time, he needed to hurry. He quickened his pace to the computer Ryan had told him several times to make sure that was the one he got. He hesitated over the wires. _He...did say this one, right?_

~

_ Beep! _

The door swung open and Gavin’s heart was in his throat. _Dan, I’m here, boy, I’ve got you!_ He tried to quell his giddiness and make it look like nervous alertness. The Commander paused before he stepped through.

“Guard, give the kid your spare, eh?” He said, jerking a chin at Gavin.

Gavin’s hands were noticeably shaking as he took the gun, but the guard squeezed his shoulder and gave him a firm look. Gavin nodded back and straightened himself out. _Relax, look like a professional, for fuck’s sake._ The Commander stepped through and Gavin followed, holding the gun firmly in his hand, but pointed to the ground.

Gavin’s face paled as the Commander finally got the fuck out of his eye-line. Chains rustled as he lifted his head. Something had been clamped around his jaw, so he couldn’t move it, but his eyes darted between Gavin and the Commander. Gavin was going to puke. He fumbled, touching his ear. He didn’t need them to also throw up! He was going to actually throw up everywhere, because that was-

~

“Fire in the hole, Geoffrey,” Michael spoke slowly and exaggeratedly.

He ignored the grumbling in his ear as he pressed the button. The compound shook once again. He stepped on the elevator and frowned. 

“Gav, are you reading? Say anything if you are.”

_ Silence. _

~

“Gav?” Geoff tried, “Gav do you read?”

He finished placing the cords in the duffle and zipped it up. He glanced at his watch. Time was ticking. 

“Michael, just stick to the plan,” he muttered, “I’ll hang back a bit, just in case.”

“Gotcha.”

Geoff made his way next door to the medical station and started shoving the supplies Jack had requested in the duffle. He was too old to be having anxiety. He’d have a heart attack if he wasn’t careful.


	3. Chapter 3

Gavin felt like the wind had been knocked out of him, even without the explosion rocking the place.

“Hey, Narvaez?” The Commander shouted at the prisoner, “You alive?”

He was snapping his fingers in front of his face. _Narvaez...So it was...Ray? This was Ray Narvaez Jr., the one Fake AH were so desperate to find. Okay, okay. RT switched them. Ray was here, where Dan was supposed to be, so that meant Dan was where Ray was supposed to be._ Fine, that was fine. It meant Dan was still getting rescued. Now Gavin had to rescue Ray. _Okay, get your fucking game face on._

“Sir, is he able to walk alone?” Gavin asked, cautiously creeping closer.

“He looks totally out of it,” the man said, shaking his head, “Lets get him unchained. Be careful, kid, he’s a pretty dangerous criminal.”

Gavin stepped forward in a hurry as the Commander moved to unlock Narvaez from his chair.

“Maybe I ought to do it, sir,” he whispered to him, “I’ll be honest, sir, I’m a little worried how quick on the draw I’ll be.”

The Commander gave him an appreciative nod and passed the keys over. He took a few steps back and pointed his gun at Narvaez. Smart to stay at a distance, especially since Gavin could see the guy was still alert, just tired. He stooped down, keys at his neck and leaned in as close as he dared.

“Let’s play,” he breathed, quiet as he could.

~

“Gavin, are you reading?” Geoff questioned again, “You need to respond.”

~

Michael’s heart was squeezing as he walked towards the front door. _Don’t have a panic attack! Don’t have a panic attack! Don’t have a panic attack! Don’t have a panic attack!_

~

Narvaez glanced at Gavin. His face was twisting behind the mask. He was grinning. Gavin quelled his own smile and quickly undid his chains. He slumped forward, unsupported by the ones holding him to the chair and heavy with the ones still attached to him. Gavin did his best to catch him and he threw a worried glance to the Commander. He put his hand on Narvaez’ wrist and frowned.

“He’s completely out of it, sir,” he mumbled, “He can’t walk on his own.”

He lifted the wrist and let it drop, it flopping down as Narvaez’ head lolled to the side. 

“Very well, you support him,” the man instructed, “If he tries anything, I’ll have your back, no worries.”

“Yes, sir.”

Gavin gave the Commander a shining, determined face filled with total trust and faith before he changed positions to hoist the lad from the chair. He threw one of Narvaez’ arms over his shoulders and put a hand at his waist to help support him. It was clear he was actually weak and exhausted, but Gavin knew Rule #1 applied to him as well. He was Fake AH after all. The three, quiet and awkward, made their way to the elevator, the guard trailing behind them.

~

Geoff’s anxiety was tripled when he rounded a corner to find his way blocked. The explosions were supposed to be superficial..._how did this happen?_ He grunted, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was the one who placed the explosives. That meant it was probably his own fault. But he wasn’t gonna tell anyone else that.

“Hey, uh, Michael?” Geoff called, “I’ve got some bad news.”

~

_ Don’t have a panic attack! Don’t have a panic attack! Don’t have a panic attack! Don’t have a panic attack! Don’t have a panic attack! Don’t have a panic attack! Don’t have a panic attack! Don’t have a panic attack! Don’t have a panic attack! _

He was having a panic attack.

~

Gavin shifted and tucked his hair behind his ear, looking uncomfortable.

“Michael! It’s okay! Michael! Michael! Just um breathe! In the nose, right? Michael?!”

Gavin winced. _Fuck!_ He couldn’t...he glanced at the Commander, who was watching the numbers above the door and the guard, who was just staring straight ahead. Gavin shifted again, taking a tighter hold on Narvaez.

“Oh no!” He cried, gripping him as though he was falling, “Whoa, there! Don’t give out on me now!”

“Gavin?!”

He winced at the shrieks in his ear.

“Okay, I need you to lean more on me,” he continued.

Narvaez was playing along, wavering and slumping against him. Gavin curled his lips in a sneer and turned his head away in disgust. He could practically see the Commander respecting him more like a meter of likability in a dating sim. Not that Gavin would ever play any, so how would he know? But hypothetically, if he did play, he was amazing at them.

“Gav, you dickass!” Michael sobbed in his ear, “You sc-scared me!”

Gavin refrained from apologizing, but his heart twisted from the effort of it. Finally, after years of lame elevator music, the doors dinged open and they walked into the lobby. 

“F-Fire!” Michael choked out.

The building shook again. The four sped up their walking and moved it outside, making a beeline for the vehicle. The Commander was thankfully not looking at the sobbing kid in the passenger seat as they opened the back door. And again thankfully, the front and back were separated. 

The awkward quad of mismatching individuals slid their way in. Narvaez wavered, swaying excessively. He was slumping against the other door and Gavin suddenly noticed he was way more injured than he’d thought. He felt sick again. He made a show of checking his pulse again and looking in his eyes. He was still alert enough. And the other two had lowered their guards and their guns. The guard sat in front of Gavin and the Commander in front of Narvaez. This was another stroke of luck considering the guard had a much bigger weapon and Narvaez couldn’t shoot it one-handed. Gavin wondered if Narvaez was their good luck charm and that’s why they wanted him back so badly. Was his missing hand now like a rabbit’s foot?? Gavin swallowed his anxiety and nodded at him and they struck out simultaneously.

Gavin’s left foot went straight to the guard’s crotch as Narvaez’ right kicked the gun from the Commanders hand. Gavin grabbed the rifle in the guard’s hand and ground his heel into his nuts until he let go. Meanwhile, Narvaez fumbled with the handgun and sent a kick to the Commander’s face as he lunged forward. Gavin pointed the gun at the Commander who froze.

“No movements,” he bit out, “Or you get to see how quickly we paint these seats red.”

The Commander grunted like he wanted to tell him to fuck off. Narvaez finally got the damn slippery gun in his hand and pointed it at the Commander. Gavin pointed his gun at the guard, releasing the push on his testicles. 

“You, get out.”

The guard glanced at the Commander and Gavin open fired on his torso. No time for hesitation. He pointed back at the Commander. 

“So...I’m still, uh, stuck here?” Geoff mumbled, “Not to try and rush you, but how the fuck do I get out??”

Gavin sighed and rolled his eyes. He looked at Narvaez who was staring dead-eyed at the man who tortured him. 

“Is the last optional objective still permitted?” Gavin questioned.

“Yes, fuck that guy.”

Gavin nodded to the injured man beside him and he fired. Gavin considered spitting on the corpse as he fumbled around for the blueprint of the place.

“Michael, get back here,” he said, “We need you.”

He’d pulled himself together already (because he was Michael Fucking Jones) and hurried around to the side door at Gavin’s call. He was in the back with the door closed before he fully looked at them. His mouth dropped comically wide.

“Hey, uh, still...trapped,” Geoff piped up, “But I got more bad ne-“

“RAY!” Michael cried out, flinging himself at him.

“Ray?!” Geoff yelled back, “Ray’s there?! How the hell is Ray there?!”

“They switched them,” Gavin muttered tiredly, “I haven’t the foggiest why, but I’m guessing Dan is getting rescued by Ryan and Jack right now.”

Before any more outrageous words could be exchanged, a screeching alarm sounded through the ear pieces. Gavin and Michael winced in pain as the sound shot through their brains.

“Oh, right,” Geoff grunted, “Something happened, the place went mental. Alarms and shit, the doors are all locked now.”

Gavin looked at the Commander’s body.

“Shit,” he breathed, “We just triggered an emergency signal by killing the Commander.”

_Shit._ No one moved for a moment, Gavin wasn’t even sure if they breathed. 

“Get out of here,” Geoff instructed, “Dump his body and tear ass.”

“But what-“ Gavin sputtered.

“Move, now!” Geoff barked.

Michael kicked into gear, quickly following the instructions. Gavin wobbled as they lurched forward and dropped the blueprint. 

“G-Geoff!” He cried, burying his face in his hands, “W-we’ll g-get you!”

“Yeah, I know,” he answered, Gavin could almost see his soft smile, “You guys, my family, would never let me down...I love y-“

Gavin choked out a sob as they passed the range of Geoff’s ear piece. 

~

Geoff flicked his lighter open and lit the cigar in his mouth. He puffed thick, sweet smoke in the air and leaned back. He smiled up at the ceiling. _What a great day._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next happen concurrently to chapters 2-3. Chapter 6 is where the timelines merge back together.

Ryan faltered as the Commander walked towards them. She was wearing a rainbow ring on her middle finger and her eyes were roaming over Jack’s body. Oh dear, that was troubling._ Think fast!_

“Hi there!” He chirped as she came to a stop, “I’m Jack, this is my associate Ryan.”

Jack shot him a sharp look. _Good, good,_ he could use that. He took the Commander’s hand and shook it with entirely too much energy. The Commander was frowning at him. She shook Jack’s hand with a softer look and a sweet smile. Jack’s eyes darted over her hand as she realized why he’d switched.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, madam commander,” Jack said, returning the sweet smile.

“The pleasure is all mine, I assure you,” the woman assured her.

Jack was blushing and looking away.

“Shall we take this to your office?” He offered, holding up the hard drive, “Or wherever it goes?”

“I can carry it,” Jack muttered at him.

_ Good, good. _

“Nonsense! I’m a proper gentleman!” He insisted, “I’d never let a lady carry such a heavy item.”

The two women shared a look. Jack threw a glare at him.

“Just give it to me!” She barked, “We’re at opposite ends of the complex! You would be wasting your time.”

He begrudgingly switched the hard drive for the cooler in her hands.

“Always so touchy, Jack,” he added, clicking his tongue, “Anyhow, I suppose I’ll head to the lab. Do I have an escort?”

“Yes, Gina here will take you there,” the Commander grunted at him, “You have free range of the lab and the rest of the floor, but try not to wander.”

“Aye, aye, Captain!” He joked, snapping off a fake salute and grinning.

As Gina lead him away, he could see the two women were “hitting it off”. Why had no one told them the Commander was gay?? Well, he supposed because it didn’t really matter, but the problem was they needed to get close to her, so for the sake of the job, it did matter. Unfortunately now they were completely thrown off. Jack was by no means a tech expert. Nor was she regularly cozying up to others. _Oh, boy._

~

Jack sighed with relief as Ryan disappeared. She rolled her eyes.

“Sorry, ma’am,” she mumbled, “I just don’t like him.”

“Ha! That makes two of us,” the Commander assured her, “And please call me Jo.”

“Then call me Ryan!” She replied, grinning.

“Well, then, Ryan, where is your investigation to start?” Jo questioned.

“Ah, yes!” She said, switching to a more serious tone, “I need to see your cameras first. I just need to ensure they’re in working order and haven’t been tampered with.”

“Ah, this way then.”

She gestured for Jack to follow her away from the lobby.

~

Ryan thanked Gina and waved as she left. He was wondering if he could snap the handle off the cooler with how hard he was gripping it. He wasn’t meant to talk to so many people. He’d based his entire plan on charming the Commander and only ever speaking to her. He’d gotten very specific instructions from Michael and Gavin. He had it all lined out. Now that all went out the window. _Oh boy._ He opened the lab door and stepped inside.

“Ah! You must be the analyst!” Someone greeted him immediately, “Let us know what we can do to help.”

Ryan shook the man’s hand and smiled.

“Thank you very much!” He said, “I’m Jack, it’s a pleasure to meet you all.”

Then a long line of introductions started wherein he tried not to barf at how many hands he was touching. They showed him around the lab and he listened intently. This was the boring part. 

~

“Could you perhaps take the hard drive to your office?” Jack requested, “Then when I’m finished, I can just have one of these guys show me the way.”

“An excellent suggestion,” the Commander agreed, “I have some work to do anyway.”

“I’m sorry for taking so much of your time,” Jack apologized as she handed over the computer, “I appreciate your cooperation and hospitality.”

“It’s no trouble at all,” she assured her, “I would always make time for such a capable woman.”

Jack blushed red and sputtered out a thanks. As the woman left, Jack turned back to security and gave a little wave. She was pretty sure she could do this part. _Maybe._

~

“Mmhm,” Ryan hummed thoughtfully as the person talked.

He had no earthly idea what the fuck the guy was saying. He was utterly helpless when it came to science that didn’t involve a computer. They’d showed him samples and charts and results and the only thing he could think was “What the hell have I done??” He should’ve just stuck to the plan. True the Commander wouldn’t let her guard down near him, but maybe...he pushed away his regret. No time for that now.

“And there are no missing results or discrepancies?” Ryan prompted, “Any sort of oddity could be a clue to insecure data.”

The scientist tapped his chin a moment.

“I’m not sure about how odd it is,” he said, “This sort of thing has happened before. We had a bit of trouble with our results a few days ago.”

“Oh?” Ryan pressed, “Inconclusive?”

“No, no, it wasn’t anything like that,” he assured him, “We went to compare the results with an older date and we couldn’t find the file.”

Ryan gave the man a concerned look and the guy shrugged his shoulders.

“We fumbled for an hour trying to get it back,” he went on, “Then it just popped back into the computer. We did report it, but as far as I know there was no investigation.”

Ryan shook his head and rolled his eyes. 

“Management,” he muttered darkly.

Well, he should be thankful management was wholly incompetent. After all, he was the one who caused it. The scientist laughed a bit and nodded, clearly in full agreement on management. The man waved him over to one of their computers and proceeded to show Ryan all he needed. He even pointed out some of the most useful information. Ryan had to hold back a smirk. _Breezy._

~

Jack waved vaguely as the security guards switched shifts. She had been mostly right, she could easily access the cameras and figure out how to operate them. What she couldn’t do was figure out was what the hell she was supposed to do now. Ryan had said the recordings and playbacks would be easy enough, but Jack felt like she was drowning.

_Well, time for a change of plan._ She called one of the guards into the office area, which was connected by an open door to their security station. Presumably this was the chair for the head of security. 

“Close the door, would you?” She asked the woman as she entered.

The guard didn’t hesitate and that was a mistake. She came around the desk at Jack’s beckoning. Jack felt bad at how eagerly the guard wanted to be of help. Not bad enough to _not_ send an elbow to her face, but still bad. Jack yanked the woman’s firearm from her belt and pistol whipped her directly over her left temple. She went down and Jack hurriedly used the woman’s own restraints on her. She rolled her body behind the desk and ducked her head out of the office door.

“Hey, er, Markus, was it?” She called to one of the two remaining, “Can I get your help a moment?”

_ Ooo, this one has a stun baton. _

She stepped to the side and let him through, closing the door. Just as he noticed something was wrong, she sent a foot into the back of his knee and grabbed the baton. She swung it, knocking him out. She restrained him and dragged him next to the other. _Okay, one more-_

“Ma’am, what’s-?” The final guard’s voice interrupted her thoughts.

He was looking quite confused for a moment, but his confusion twisted into anger quickly. As he went for a weapon, Jack got two steps closer. He pointed and shot before Jack could dodge or even think. _Uh-oh._

Jack grunted, dropping to her knees as the volts coursed through her. She spasmed horribly. Goddamnit, she hated tasers. Her limbs jerked and her body seized. _Fucking tasers!_ She let out a growl as the guard released the trigger. The good thing about tasers was the quick turnaround. He approached her carefully and she swayed back and forth. 

As soon as he was in range, the baton smashed against his knee, sending him down. Once he was down, she lurched forward and sent the baton into his ribs. He was wheezing in pain and loss of air. She sent a left hook to his face and he howled at the cracking sound of his jaw breaking. She lifted, pressing her knee to his crotch and swinging the baton at his face. 

“Fucking tasers!” She hissed through clenched teeth.

She retracted the baton and hoisted herself up. She restrained him a little more aggressively than necessary and tossed him next to the other two. She made sure their weapons were all removed and tossed them into the trash next to the door. She whistled out a rush of satisfied air. She tapped her ear piece.

“Ryan, change of plans,” she mumbled as she caught her breath, “Security cameras are clear, you’re free to move about.”

~

“Interesting,” Ryan muttered quietly.

Jack had gone off script, now he’d seen it all. He continued his “search” on the scientists’ computer, while transferring the files. They weren’t even encrypted. _Idiots._ He checked his watch. As if on cue, the scientists were beginning to leave. The one from earlier came over.

“It’s our lunch,” he said, “We’ll be back later. Are you good by yourself?”

“Yeah, no problem,” Ryan assured him, “I’m gonna be sifting awhile.”

The scientist bid him farewell and Ryan waited for Jack to get in place. 


	5. Chapter 5

“So sorry!” Jack apologized breathlessly, “They sort of sent me off on my own.”

The Commander’s tongue clicked.

“I’ll make sure to have a talk with them,” she assured her, “What do you need now?”

Jack came forward and around the desk.

“I need to see your system,” she explained, “I need to see where any weaknesses might be.”

The Commander stood and offered her chair. Jack sat and scooted closer.

“Could you access it for me?” She said, nervously, “I don’t doubt you myself, but it’s procedure to check that the users are accessing correctly.”

“No problem,” she said, giving a smile, “I know all about procedure.”

Jack smiled back as the woman opened the system for her.

“Thank you for cooperating,” She mumbled, ducking her head a bit, “Normally people fight me. It’s refreshing to feel at least some respect.”

She was blushing, avoiding eye contact.

“Hey, trust me, I know about that,” the Commander mumbled, “Being a woman in any sort of combat or technical situation is a nightmare.”

She sighed and Jack nodded in agreement. 

“Okay, I’ll need twenty minutes,” she said, “Then you’ll be allowed back in. Again, procedure. I don’t mistrust you.”

“Of course,” the woman answered, “I’ll knock at twenty minutes just to be sure.”

“Thank you,” Jack repeated, “You’re a life-saver.”

“No problem,” she assured again, “Shall I bring you some coffee?”

“That would be amazing!” Jack answered, smiling widely, “Just black, please. Thank you again for your hospitality!”

The Commander again assured her it was no problem. As the door closed behind her, Jack sighed in relief. Was she flirting properly?? She was way better as the friendly capable scientist or just the driver. She wished Michael or Gavin were there to coach her. She did have Ryan, but he was really bad at going outside specific parameters. He had no idea how to charm a strong gay woman. He barely knew how to charm a woman at all. He’d been given coaching himself before the mission. _Whatever,_ there was no time to worry now.

“Okay, Ryan, ready,” she muttered, “What the fuck do I do??”

~

Ryan guided her through the system and how to switch the hard drives. In turn, Jack told him which blood samples and other...things (?) to put in the cooler. They worked quickly and efficiently, being the quietest of Fake AH had its advantages sometimes. Still, Ryan felt tense. Ray was close now, but anything could go wrong. There were so many systems, so many factors. The pounding of his heart almost sounded like Ray’s name. 

“Alright, she should be back any second now,” Jack muttered, “Get to the elevator.”

“Copy.”

Ryan forced himself to walk calmly towards it as he heard the faint sound of knocking.

~

“Come on in!” Jack called.

The Commander walked in, holding two cups of coffee. Jack took the cup gratefully. She relaxed into the chair, taking a careful sip. 

“Ah, that hits the spot,” she mumbled.

The Commander chuckled with a pleasant smile. Jack tried her best not to think about this woman torturing Ray.

“Alright,” she finally said, sitting up again, “I’ve definitely cleared you. No suspicious activity.”

She winked at the Commander.

“So now we need to put the system on its emergency process,” she went on, “Then I will test certain systems for insecurities. I need the outside connections shut off to ensure safety while I do this.”

“Very well,” the Commander said, all business, “Then I’ll announce the drill for shut down.”

“Excellent,” Jack answered, “It shouldn’t take too long to complete. Everyone just needs to stay where they are to ensure the systems aren’t being affected by them.”

The Commander nodded understanding and began the drill.

~

“Attention, this is Commander Higgins. We are beginning a shut down drill. Please remain where you are. The drill will be over soon.”

Ryan punched the open door button as the intercom crackled, signaling the end of the announcement. The systems shut down and the elevator door mostly open. A guard was headed towards him. He waved a hand and stepped from the elevator.

“Hey, you know what’s happening?” He questioned.

The guard shrugged. Ryan recalled the empty security station and suddenly seized the man. He slammed his head against the man’s and dragged him to a nearby room. _Bathroom. Lucky._ He quickly took the guard’s uniform and headed for the holding room. His heart thudded. _Ray. Ray. Ray. Ray. Ray._ He stopped in front of the first door that separated the floor into two parts. The holding rooms were on the other side.

“Okay, door one.”

~

“And door,” Jack muttered, flipping the locks off the door, “Good, good.”

The Commander nodded along, barely even glancing at the screen.

“Emergency lights,” Jack muttered as she waited for Ryan’s word.

~

Ryan nodded as he passed a guard. He drew to a stop in front of the second set of doors. This one had a very bored looking guard in front of it and he gave a friendly wave.

“Stuck here on a desolate door, eh?” He said, stepping forward.

“You know it,” the guard answered tiredly, “Just living the dream. At least it’s not too dangerous.”

“Eh, almost makes you want a break out, huh?” Ryan joked, “Get some exercise.”

They shared a hearty laugh, covering up any small sounds coming from the door.

~

“Door,” Jack muttered, “Jo...I, er, I like your ring.”

The Commander lifted her hand and twisted the rainbow ring with her thumb, her attention fully on Jack now. Jack blushed and smiled shyly. The Commander leaned towards her.

~

“Well, here’s hoping you get a better post soon,” Ryan chuckled as he waved his keycard over the scanner, “Hey, maybe you’ll get vacation in ten years.”

Their laughter covered the lack of lock release and Ryan opened the door. _Ray, Ray, Ray, Ray, Ray,_ thumped in his chest. He neared the next door and guard. Luckily Ray was high priority enough to get put in the more isolated section of rooms.

“Hey, you ready?” He called.

The guard gave him a confused look. Ryan drew up beside him.

“You...didn’t you get the order?” He asked, looking frustrated.

“No?” The guard answered, “What’s happening?”

“Oh, the Commander sent me,” Ryan explained, trying to remember what Jack’s cover was going to be, “Double security for the drill. We’re to step inside and ensure he doesn’t make any moves.”

The guard raised his eyebrows, but shrugged. He turned and opened the door. Ryan sent the stock of his rifle into the back of the man’s head. _Ray, Ray, Ray!_ His heart sang. He stepped in quickly and shut the door. As he looked around the room his heart dropped. A tired, vaguely familiar looking man lifted his head to look at Ryan in surprise.

“Uh, hi? What are you doing?” He asked.

_British._ This was Gruchy. This was Gavin’s boyfriend. The company had switched them. _Why? Why? Why?_ Ryan cleared his throat. That meant Ray was with Michael. He’d be fine. 

“Um. Hi,” he mumbled, “Are you Dan Gruchy?”

~

Jack tried to hide the surge of disappointment as she chatted with the Commander. Ray wasn’t there, so she hadn’t tortured him. That relaxed Jack slightly at first, but she now imagined the poor kid she didn’t know and felt immediately guilty.

~

“Yes...who are you?” Gruchy asked, reasonably cautious. 

“I’m...”

Ryan blanked. What the fuck was he supposed to say??

“...a friend of Gavin’s,” he finished difficultly, “I’m here to rescue you.”

“Ah.”

Gruchy looked understandably doubtful. 

“I wasn’t originally meant to rescue you,” Ryan admitted, “My...friend was meant to be here. It looks like you were switched for some reason.”

Gruchy nodded his understanding, looking like he believed that much, but still wasn’t sure he actually knew Gavin and could trust him. Really, that was smart considering Ryan didn’t actually give him much reason to believe it. Ryan snapped back to himself and retrieved the keys to the man’s bindings. _Whatever. Get the guy out, get home, get to Ray._ He took the guard’s uniform and helped the tired man get in it. He looked exhausted and a bit weak, but was mostly uninjured. That gave Ryan hope that Ray was also alright. They hurried quickly to the “secret” elevator.

“Jack.”

~

Jack giggled as the Commander told her a story. Her hand “absently” moved on the keyboard, opening the elevator. The Commander was giving off really open body language and Jack was pretty sure that was a good thing?

~

Ryan’s eyes darted around the lobby. The two of them leaned against the wall, looking like they were waiting for the drill to finish. Technically they were, but not because it was the end of their shift.

~

“Well, that’s that,” Jack said, nervously, “Um, my job’s done now.”

The Commander announced the end of the drill. Jack gathered the hard drive and the Commander walked her to the front door. The Commander gave her her phone number and Jack gave a friendly wave as she left. 

Jack hurried towards their vehicle. She didn’t breathe again until she was in the passenger seat. She glanced at the kid in the back.

“Hello,” she said, eyes looking for injuries, “You alright?”

The kid nodded. 

“Less talkative than Gavin, huh?” She joked nervously, “Alright, lets get out of here.”

Ryan started the vehicle and they pulled from the parking lot. Jack fumbled with her phone, still nervous. The building wasn’t exploding, they weren’t being chased, they weren’t in immediate danger. Something about it all felt wrong. _Easy,_ she thought, _it was too easy._

“Alright,” she mumbled, “I’ll call Gavin, I guess. He should be the least busy, right?”

“Probably,” Ryan agreed, “Be sure to tell him his boyfriend is alright.”

Jack rolled her eyes as she opened her phone.

“He was pretty cl-“

She was interrupted by her own gurgling choke. Her phone fell to the floor as her throat was crushed. She sent an elbow at her attacker, but, thanks to the car seat, missed. She clawed at the arms, struggled to push them away. She wasn’t doing damage? She could see Ryan also sending elbows and punches, but they likewise seemed to do nothing.

She fumbled for her knife, ripped it free from her bra and sent it into the kid’s eye. He flinched, but didn’t let go. _He’s... not... awake?_ Her vision was fading, she could feel her brain pulsing. _Ah. That’s why it was easy._

~

Ryan slammed the brakes as Jack slumped, sending the car behind them into their rear end. This jostled the kid forward, smashing him into Jack’s seat, pushing the knife further into his eye. He was unbalanced, causing him to release her. Before he could steady himself, Ryan slammed a fist to his temple. He fell to the side. 

Ryan slammed the gas, the car screeching down the road. He tried not to look at Jack’s motionless form. He tried not to cry. 

“Hold on, hold on, hold on,” he sobbed.


	6. Chapter 6

Gavin did his best to pull himself together and get the keys to Narvaez’ chains. His hands were shaking and he fumbled, but he did his best. The poor guy was barely conscious. He apologized and muttered reassurances at him as he unlocked the chains. As for the mask they’d put on him...

Gavin carefully turned his head around, trying not to jostle him too much. There were things attached to it. Sort of like needles? Gavin was almost afraid to touch it. The lock was at the base of his skull, but none of the keys fit it. Gavin thought about the Commander’s body that Michael had rolled out of the van. It was quite possible that he had the only key, which meant they’d have to try and pick the lock. Unfortunately, Gavin knew for sure that RT used these sorts of devices all the time and that they would often be booby-trapped. If he tried to pick the lock, the needles would no doubt turn his face into a pincushion. And the expert engineer was driving right now, so...

“I’m sorry, dude,” he muttered, “There’s nothing I can do about it now. We’ll have to wait for Michael.”

The guy slumped and fell into his lap. Gavin shifted so he’d be more comfortable. He looked exhausted. He held up his right arm, gesturing towards Gavin with it. Gavin felt sick as he looked at it.

“You want me to give you a fresh bandage?” He guessed, almost hoping that wasn’t the case.

The guy nodded and dropped his arm on his chest. Gavin fumbled for the first aid kit. He would rather not do it, but the guy had already been through hell. Gavin tried his best not to think of Dan as he cut through the old bandages. The ugly stitches there made his stomach burn with bile. It was obviously fairly fresh as parts of it still weeped.

“Oh, boy,” Gavin muttered, “That super sucks. Sorry, man.”

Narvaez snorted, his face lifting a bit under the mask. Gavin patted at the weeping parts and smeared antibiotic over it. Narvaez winced as he put on the fresh bandages and it made him wonder if they’d even given him anesthesia or anything when it happened. _Quick, think of something to lighten the mood!_

“Aw, they took your JO hand, man.”

Narvaez choked around a laugh and Gavin covered his face in embarrassment. What was that thing about first impressions?? _Wow, you stood right in it,_ Dan would say. Narvaez elbowed his stomach and Gavin peeked down at him miserably. He made a jerk off motion with his remaining hand. Gavin snorted.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” he agreed, grinning, “You’re not out yet. But you’re done if that one’s gone. I’m not lending you mine anyway.”

Narvaez gave him an exaggerated shocked look and clutched his chest.

“Don’t be offended!” Gavin choked around a laugh, “It’s not truly jerking off unless you do it yourself. I’ll touch dicks with you though. Give you a power boost.”

Their laughing was cut off by Freddie Mercury’s beautiful voice. 

“Mama, just killed a man, put a-“

Gavin fumbled with his phone, nearly dropping it in his hurry.

“Ryan??” He called into the phone.

“R-Ray?” The man sobbed.

“Y-Yes, he’s here,” Gavin assured him, “He has a...er, a muzzle? He can’t-“

“A muzzle?!” Ryan shrieked.

“I-it’s okay!” Gavin insisted, “W-we’ll get it off. D-Dan? I-is he...”

_ Missing his hand?? _

“H-he!” He choked, still crying.

“Ryan? What is it??” Gavin demanded, fear squeezing his chest, “I-is he o-okay??”

“No!” Ryan snapped, “He-He’s one of them!”

Gavin’s vision tinged red.

“What?! No he’s not!” He shouted, “How dare you-“

“H-he choked Jack!” Ryan screamed, “She’s-! I’m g-going to an ER! Y-your fucking boyfriend! Tried to k-kill her!”

Gavin’s mind raced...Dan would never...did they...they could’ve replaced him. Ryan wouldn’t recognize him properly. That had to be it, there’s no way Dan would do that!

“O-okay,” Gavin muttered, “Where are you going? We’ll meet you.”

It wasn’t Dan. It couldn’t be. 

~

Ray chose not to stop the guy when he started subconsciously brushing his hand through his hair. He hadn’t been touched gently in so long he was actually enjoying it, oddly. And he was really tired...he wondered what the guy had been arguing with Ryan about, but he was too tired to really care. He looked at the way his blonde hair seemed to catch the light and his delicate lashes framed his eyes like rays of sunlight. This must be Golden Boy...

~

Gavin carefully laid Narvaez’ head on the seat and leapt from the car almost before it’d stopped. Ryan was already out of their car, moving around to get Jack out of the passenger seat. He glared at Gavin as he pulled her from the car.

“He’s in there,” he growled.

Gavin’s heart pounded as he saw her..._she looks __dead...her throat- _ He twisted away and vomited. His throat burned, his eyes stung, and he slumped against the car. _Oh god_...he squeezed his eyes closed so he didn’t see his vomit and throw up again. He really didn’t need to be in a cycle of upchuck right then. 

“Gavin, you okay?”

Michael’s voice was too soft, too sweet. He put a hand on Gavin’s arm and Gavin recoiled. He pushed Michael away from him and stumbled to the car Ryan had come from. _It can’t be him, it can’t be him, it can’t be him._ He yanked the door open and grabbed the man by the front of his shirt. He pulled him up and grabbed his face. Oh god, he had a knife in his fucking eye, but it was-! _No. No. No. No._ He turned his face side to side. _It’s his face!_ _No. No. No._ He yanked his shirt to the side revealing his collar bone. _No. No. No._ His fingers brushed over the scar there. _No. No. No._ He let go of him, letting him fall back to the seat. He backed away into the car behind him. _No...no..._

“Michael,” he breathed, “Eye, c-cuffs...”

He slapped both hands over his mouth and screamed. He sobbed, collapsing into a ball. _No, no, no!_

~

The receptionist knew for a fact she didn’t get paid enough for this bullshit. She’d been given clear instructions not to bother the group and not to worry about it. But...if you saw this group you wouldn’t be able to not worry.

The two in the security uniforms sat across from each other, glaring daggers. The smaller one had handcuffs on for some reason and had gauze over one eye. The one with the bizarre mask that looked like he needed medical attention was laying in the lap of the curly-haired one with the jumpsuit while he worked to remove the thing on his face. The fifth one wore some military style uniform and sat with his head in his hands next to the cuffed security guard. 

She...definitely didn’t get paid enough for this. Who the fuck were they?? Why’d they all look like they were in different theatrical productions?? Why did the mask take so much time to get off and why were they all a little more relaxed when the electrician finally got it off? 

She was nervous as hell, but it turned out they were a bigger danger to each other than her. The cuffed one made a move and the military one reacted before she could blink. He snapped an elbow into the man’s nose with an audible crack. Immediately afterwards they returned to their previous positions, though the cuffed one’s nose was bleeding terribly. When was the end of her shift? She definitely didn’t get paid enough for this. She spent hours nearly having a heart attack every time one of them twitched.

Eventually, a nurse emerged and called one of them back. He returned within five minutes looking ashen-faced and they held a whispered conference. It took less than half a minute. The military one looked especially horrified. 

After this, they started to leave. Well, all but one of them did. They looked just as weird on the way out, if not weirder. The one who was staying pressed a kiss to the masked one’s lips while the electrician was carrying him, then pressed a kiss to his forehead too. Then he had a quick conversation with the military one and bumped their foreheads together. He was saying something while gripping the back of his neck. Seemed intimate. Tall guy got around, apparently?

Then they were leaving. The electrician carried the masked one out the door. He was followed closely by the cuffed one, whose upper arm was being gripped tightly by the military one. The last man turned back and approached her. He looked normal, which was insane considering he apparently had a harem of at least three pretty young guys. 

“Hey, I’m here for Jack Fake,” he said.

_Fake. Really?_ She checked the patient list. _Jack Fake. Fake name. Great._ She wrote the name on the checkin.

“Okay, what’s your name?”

She wrote the time next to the patient name.

“Ryan Fake.”

She definitely didn’t get paid enough. She scanned the approved visitor list before scribbled his name down.

“And your relationship to the patient?”

“Brother.”

She scribbled it down, though she had her doubts. 

“Just sign for checkin,” she said, putting the clipboard in front of him.

He hesitated, which only proved what she already knew: Fake was a fake name. But she was explicitly told not to worry, so she called in a nurse and went back to the more normal part of her job.

She definitely didn’t get paid enough.

~

Gavin stared at Dan with a sickness in his throat. Jack was in a coma. Dan had put her there. How could he do that?? When had he become someone who could do that?? When they’d been separated?? Was it Gavin’s fault? Besides leading Jack straight to him, had he made Dan this way? Had he caused him to become a heartless murderer and then delivered a victim directly to him? 

“Why?” He finally whispered hoarsely.

Dan said nothing. Quite uncharacteristic of him, really. He wasn’t exactly a chatterbox, but...he usually had some form of comeback or joke. Now he just stared at him. Stared like he wasn’t sure what was going on. Stared like he hadn’t betrayed Gavin, like he wasn’t even Gavin’s best friend. How _could_ he be his best friend? How could his best friend do something like that? It was like he was seeing a whole different person and it made his stomach do flips knowing he wasn’t.


	7. Chapter 7

Geoff was dropped to the floor without so much as a grunt of warning.

“Rude,” he grunted, picking himself up, “Boys, manners are everything.”

He wiped blood from where it was beginning to dry on his lips. He straightened up and brushed dust off himself. He finally looked the director in the eyes.

“Long time no see, buddy.”

~

“Hold still!” Gavin hissed.

“Owwww!” Ray whined, “You’re mean, Vav!”

Gavin finished wrapping the bandage and rolled his eyes.

“You’re a baby, X-Ray,” he grunted, cleaning up the first aid.

Ray stuck his tongue out at him. Gavin gave him an exasperated look.

“How much longer til it heals, anyway?” He asked as he rolled his sleeve down, “They’re itchy.”

“Weeks, dude,” Gavin answered, “I already told you this.”

“I know, I just like annoying you,” Ray answered, grinning. 

He was tiring out now, Gavin could tell by the way he was swaying. Gavin pushed him back into his bed and patted his head gently.

“Go to sleep, X-Ray.”

He was asleep before Gavin finished saying it. Gavin stared down at his pale face and tiny frame. The guy was still so far from being recovered. Gavin glanced where his missing hand should’ve been. Maybe he would never fully recover. 

He flipped the light switch on his way out and sighed as the door closed behind him. He was pretty sure Ray only bothered to tease him and joke with him because he knew Gavin saw Dan after he finished changing his bandages or helping him eat. Gavin had somehow become doctor and caretaker as soon as they’d settled back into the familiar house. He cooked, he cleaned, and he dealt with their wounds. At least three times a day, he’d visit Ray, then Dan, then Ryan, and Michael last. So Ray would tease him and joke with him. He wanted to make him feel better.

He loved him dearly and he appreciated his efforts, but it made no difference. It felt the same that time as the other ten times he’d done it. _Disgusting._ As he fixed up food for the man that betrayed him. _Depressing._ As he walked to the cell with the tray of food. _Lonely._ As he stared at that heavy door.

He wanted to fling it open, ask Dan what the fuck, punch him, cry. But it wouldn’t make a difference. Dan hadn’t spoke a single word or made any move. He’d shut down, like a robot almost. He didn’t try to fight or talk. He didn’t do anything but use the loo, eat, shower, and sleep. He was even like a statue when Gavin changed his bandages. It was like he’d been programmed to live in a cage and do nothing about it. 

Gavin rubbed his eyes tiredly. He considered just going to bed even though it was still lunchtime. He was tired. He was exhausted. He didn’t want to care for Dan any more. Everything was too complicated. All the memories of Dan were clouded by the memory of Jack’s crushed throat. Gavin still wanted Dan back, part of him was even the tiniest bit happy that they had actually saved him. It came with a price too high though and if he’d known, he never would’ve agreed. He missed his best friend, but it was becoming harder and harder to remember happy times. He just felt like...misery and death was all around him. He slumped forward, pressing his forehead to the door, the tray pressed between it and his stomach.

_ Why?  _

Dan had refused to answer. Gavin was afraid it might be “Because of you.”

~~~

“Gavin?”

The man in question jerked awake and sat up, nearly head-butting the man leaning over him. 

“Micool?” He asked fumbling for his phone.

“Yeah, it’s me,” he answered, “I need you to come with me for a bit.”

Gavin grumbled about how early it was, but found his sweats from the day before and pulled them on. He yawned as he trailed after Michael. _It’s two am, the fuck is this man’s damage?_ It must’ve been important though. Michael never went in his room. Well, he only knew him what, two, three weeks? So maybe that wasn’t a fair observation. 

Gavin was surprised when he realized where Michael had lead him. The observation room off Dan’s holding cell. Ryan and Ray were already there. Gavin frowned. Was this an intervention?? Gavin tried to remember if he’d done drugs in front of them. But they were all in pjs as well, looking tired. Didn’t seem like an intervention...

“Gavin, please sit,” Michael instructed.

It was an intervention. 

He obeyed anyway and watched as Michael walked to the screen in front of him. He turned it on and Gavin saw it was a night-vision feed of Dan’s cell. Before Gavin could register or say anything, Michael switched on the volume and Dan’s voice screamed through the screen. Gavin paled.

“P-please! I’m sorry!”

Michael switched off the audio immediately, shuddering. Dan was curled into a tight fetal position that almost looked unnatural. Gavin covered his mouth. Dan had never...had night terrors like that. He’d had some mild nightmares, everyone in the business did, but... He was crying, he realized. He wiped his eyes, immediately feeling guilty as images of Jack’s limp form floated in his mind.

“I...don’t understand,” he finally said, “He’s never had night terrors...I don’t know where they came from.”

“I do,” Ray and Michael spoke together. 

They glanced at each other as Gavin blanched in surprise. 

“He’s...reliving torture, Gavin,” Michael explained carefully, “We’re pretty sure he’s been brainwashed.”

Gavin stared at him in shock. Dan was tortured and brainwashed?

“This may seem...unlikely,” Michael went on, “But I...”

He stopped a moment, staring at the table. His hands were gripping the back of the chair in front of him. He looked like he was struggling with his words. 

Ray cleared his throat loudly.

“I was tortured,” he said, looking in Gavin’s eyes, “And brainwashed to believe things that weren’t true. So we know for sure that RT is capable of this from first hand experience.”

Gavin felt a swell of unease in him, but also a swell of admiration for Ray. Why was AH so tragically strong?

“I’m sorry,” Gavin mumbled, “Unfortunately, I can believe it quite easily. RT is...demonic.”

It also explained why he’d barely reacted to the broken wrist and knife to the eye. And why acted nothing like himself.

“We’ve also found more,” Michael spoke back up again, “There’s evidence that RT has brainwashed and “reprogrammed” several dozens of people into various roles. Ray and Dan appear to have had a similar result in their brainwashing, but the method is different.”

Gavin frowned.

“You’re saying Ray’s breaking of the brainwashing can’t be used for Dan because they used a different method.”

“Yes, that’s correct,” Michael answered, “Ray was...well, his brainwashing was less involved. Dan has been subject to the Greyson Method.”

_Greyson, Greyson?_ Why was that name familiar?

“We do have some idea of what it takes,” Michael mumbled, looking nervous, “We need to reverse his trigger. The Greyson Method uses a specific foundation, an idea that the subject learns as an absolute truth. The rest of the conditioning is based on it. The steadiness of the other pieces are all based on how strong this foundation is.”

”So if we take out this trigger,” Gavin reasoned, “The rest of the conditioning falls apart.”

”Exactly,” Michael agreed, “The problem is...we don’t know anything about him. We don’t know what he was like before. We have no idea what his history is. Unfortunately, the information we got from the bases only gives us the bare minimum on him. And he won’t talk to us.”

“Ah, I see,” Gavin realized, “You need me to figure out what the trigger is and how to reverse it.”

“Yes.”

Gavin chewed on the inside of his cheek. They wanted him to listen to Dan’s memories of the torture. Michael was giving him a painful look as though he really didn’t want to ask it of him, but had no choice. Which meant they’d already tried without him. He stared at the table. 

The three words he’d already spoken had nearly destroyed Gavin’s heart. But...if he didn’t, Dan may never go back to the way he was before. Not to mention, they’d never get any information from him. He looked up at Michael who looked like he was in physical pain at the entire situation. 

_Greyson!_

They’d said that name in connection to Michael before. That’s why he’d struggled to speak earlier and why Ray took over. It was also how they knew an idea of how to break Dan’s programming. It was why he’d shuddered when he heard Dan’s cries. Gavin looked back at the table, trying to hide his realization. Michael didn’t want to tell him yet, he needed to pretend not to know. 

“Okay, I’ll listen,” he spoke to the table, “But...I want to be alone. Please.”

He pretended not to hear the three simultaneous sighs of relief from them. He really didn’t want to cause Ray or Michael any more pain. It was better he face it alone. He rubbed away the tears that kept stubbornly returning. If both Ray and Michael got better, then Dan could too. So he had to try. One thing still didn’t make sense though.

“Why’d you wake me up in the middle of the night?” He asked, “Why didn’t you tell me in the morning?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Ryan grunted, sounding a bit annoyed.

_Ah._ Michael or Ray must’ve woken him up. Was he completely unable to be affected by anything? Gavin glanced over his worried face. It seemed more likely that his trauma was just different. Trauma seemed to be a requirement in this gang. 

~

_ please  _

_ I didn’t lie _

_ I’m sorry  _

_ never _

_ no I saved him _

_ I didn’t mean to  _

_I was nev_er _there_

_ I can’t reach _

_ I won’t do it again  _

_ I can’t _

_ no he’s alive _

_ I don’t know anything  _

_ Gavin _

_ I wanna go home _

_ leave me alone  _

_ I don’t want to play _

_ let me out  _

_ no Gavin  _

_ I’ve never _

_ help me _

_ I can’t swim _

_ I don’t know where _

_ I can’t breathe  _

_ help him _

_ I’ll be better _

_ no I don’t know _

_ stop  _

_ I love him _

_ don’t make me _

_ it hurts _

_ I don’t want to _

_ don’t leave me here _

Gavin covered his mouth in an effort not to vomit on the page he’d written Dan’s nightmare screams on. He turned off the screen. He had a vague idea what they did and it sickened him. He looked at the words. He’d repeated some of the shorter ones over and over again while the longer ones were only said a few times at most. It was exactly as a panicked person would talk in the situation. Gavin had to wonder though, with as silent as Dan was while awake, had he actually been able to speak during these times? Considering the nature of some of the torture he could imagine, probably not. _Okay,_ he needed out of the room now. He hurried to join the others in the living room. 

“Gav, are you alright?” Michael questioned as soon as he was in view.

He came forward like he wanted to hug or support Gavin, but aborted last minute. Ray was sleeping on Ryan’s lap. Gavin felt bad that he’d taken so long.

“I figured it out,” he said firmly, “Well, what they did to him at least. And I think I may be able to come up with a vague idea of how to fix it. Maybe.”


	8. Chapter 8

Gavin was seriously starting to doubt this plan. Especially considering Dan was glued to the far wall. Michael and Ryan were nearby, but it was only Dan and Gavin in the room. 

The light reflecting from the pool was almost eerie the way it danced across the space. Gavin couldn’t think of the last time he’d been in a pool. Well, it didn’t matter. What mattered now was figuring out how to get Dan in the pool without accidentally drowning him. Gavin sat down with a sigh, putting his feet in the water. 

Dan’s tormentors had reverted him. When he was a kid, he couldn’t swim and he was terrified of water. So terrified he’d break down into a sobbing mess if he glanced at a body of water bigger than your average bath tub. The brainwashers had somehow reversed his progress with aquahobia and used it as a motivator. They’d probably water-boarded him between telling him he had to kill AH and demanding answers. 

What had gotten Dan over his aquaphobia in the first place? Gavin rubbed his tired eyes trying to remember. He...did too many drugs for remembering shit. He pulled out the copy of Dan’s nightmare screams and read through them again. Definitely when in context, most of them basically shouted “Get me out of this fucking water!” His language even sounded similar to when they were kids. He was very shy at first and spoke in tiny sentences. Gavin glanced at the corner Dan had backed himself into. He was holding his knees up and covering his ears. Gavin did a double take. 

_ Ears?? Why’s he covering his ears?? Shouldn’t he... _

_ I don’t want to play! _

_ Aw, don’t be a baby! _

_ I can’t swim! _

_ I’ll teach you, it’s easy! _

_ I don’t want to! _

_ Daaaannnn! Come on! It’ll be fun! _

_ Dan slapped his hands over his ears.  _

_ No, Gavin! _

Gavin blinked as he remembered. That’s right. He’d tried to get Dan to play in a pool. He’d made sure the place was empty so Dan wasn’t nervous around people. He was going teach him how to swim so they could play in the water all summer. That was the day Dan conquered his aquaphobia. Gavin knew what he had to do. He knew what they’d made him believe. He knew why he attacked Jack. He knew why Dan looked at him as though he didn’t know him.

Gavin hopped from the edge of the pool into the water. He waded out halfway, before the deep end. Okay, he really only had the one shot here. This probably wouldn’t work a second time. _Well, a third time,_ he thought dryly. _Okay, okay._ His heart was pounding. _Calm down, calm down._ He stepped forward and slipped on the tile bottom of the pool. 

Gavin remembered what that moment had felt like as a kid suddenly as he relived it. He was so small, he couldn’t swim up through all the water. He was terrified, his heart pounding, his body flailing madly, his limbs desperately searching through the water for help, because his eyes were slammed shut. He was blind and lost and alone as he fell to the bottom.

He was panicking, he couldn’t remember how to swim. He couldn’t remember his name. Couldn’t remember what it felt like to breathe air. His head was throbbing from the lack of oxygen. His body was going limp from exhaustion. He was...dying? Mummy said dying was forever. Was he going to leave forever now? But...he didn’t want to leave forever. _Mummy please! Help me!_

An arm looped around his chest, held him tightly. Then they were shooting upwards through the water. Gavin needed to breathe. He needed to breathe! They broke through the surface of the water and he gasped in a huge breath, hyperventilating as he was dragged through the water. He spat out the water splashing into his open mouth. He was put against the edge of the pool and then boosted up over it. He choked as some stubborn water drops were still trying to get in his lungs. He wiped water from his eyes and looked to his savior.

“D-Dan! Y-You saved me!”

He choked. Dan fell against him and Gavin grabbed him and squeezed him. Dan was sobbing into his chest. Everything was exactly the same as all those years ago. Well, except for one thing.

These weren’t the sobs of a scared kid who just went through their greatest fear to save their best friend. No, these were the sobs of a broken man wracked with guilt over what he’d been forced to do. Gavin held him tightly. He’d...fixed him. He’d broken the reprogramming. But Dan would never be the same.

~

Dan insisted on staying in the holding cell at night. He also stayed in the corner of a room any time anyone was in it with him. He especially avoided the others, but Gavin couldn’t blame him. They were pretty ready to forgive, but they would never forget. Neither would Dan and every time he saw the others he was reminded. So Gavin understood. 

Gavin didn’t try to avoid him, but he did. Every time he saw him he saw the ghost of his best friend in the slumped, devastated form of a broken man...and the image of Jack’s crushed throat. More than that, he saw his own guilt and he knew that Dan and Jack’s suffering were his fault. He had the original copy of Dan’s nightmare screams with him always. It was almost like a reminder, as if he could ever forget. He kept rereading it, desperately begging it to tell him something different. But it didn’t. _Guilty, guilty, guilty,_ the horrifying words taunted him. He sighed smoke and shoved the paper back in his pocket. 

“Yes, of course!” Ryan assured, “Yes, we’ll be there immediately!”

Gavin looked over his shoulder to the sliding door where Ryan’s voice was floating through. He stubbed his cigarette to see what the fuss was about. Ryan was shaking Ray’s shoulder, waking him up.

“Sup?” Ray mumbled groggily.

“Jack’s awake!” Ryan cried, shaking a bit more forcefully, “She’s just woke up, we gotta go!”

Gavin nearly passed out. He rushed around the corner to the base of the stairs.

“Michael?!” He called up, “Michael! Come down, quick! Jack woke up!”

Michael nearly fell down the stairs in his rush to join them. He was struggling with quickly pulling on his jacket. Ryan appeared around the corner with Ray leaning on him. 

“Let’s go!” He shouted, “We gotta hurry up!”

He and Ray hurried out the door, though Ray was looking a bit unsteady. Michael zipped past Gavin to the door and Gavin took two hurried steps before he remembered. He hesitated, looking out the open door. He could hear Dan walking over from the kitchen. 

“It’s okay,” Dan said, “I’m fine. Just go. Tell me...how she is.”

Gavin hesitated for another split second before he was out the door, pulling it behind him. He really wanted to give Dan some form of reassurance, but what the fuck was he supposed to say that wouldn’t sound terrible? He was tired.

~

“Uh, names?” The receptionist questioned.

The tall guy with the fake name was back with his harem.

“Ryan Fake,” he said.

“Michael Fake,” said the curly haired one.

“Gavin Fake,” said the one who’d broke that one guy’s nose.

“R-ray Fake,” the masked one said.

“Okay,” she mumbled, “Relationship to the patient?”

“Brother,” they spoke in unison.

She raised an eyebrow at them. She found it very unlikely that the Jersey kid, the Hispanic kid, and the British kid were all related. Not to mention the weird harem guy would also be their brother and that was just disturbing.

“We’re adopted,” the masked one said.

The other three stifled laughter. _You know what? Not my job._ She checked their names on the approved list and held out the clipboard. They all signed quickly, though it was once again painfully obvious that Fake wasn’t the real last name for any of them. As a nurse led them back, the receptionist slumped back in her chair. She needed a raise for all this anxiety.

~

Jack’s eyes were unfocused as the four filed in. It was clear she couldn’t see well as she squinted and struggled to recognize them. 

“Hey, Jack,” Ryan spoke first, stepping close.

“Ry?” She answered, her voice was gravelly, “Hey, we sound alike now.”

“Yeah, I guess we do,” he laughed, “Michael, Ray, and Gavin are here too.”

The other three stepped closer, waving. Her face fell.

“Geoff.”

It wasn’t a question. It was a statement. She knew something was wrong.

“Um, Geoff got trapped,” Ryan explained carefully, “RT got him. We’re working on getting him out.”

Jack’s head fell back against her pillow. She looked like they’d punched her in her guts, but she didn’t say anything.

“Hey, Jack,” Ray called weakly to her, “We match now.”

He tapped his own throat and she laughed again.

“And I flirted,” she pointed out, “Now I just need Gavin’s honker.”

She reached for Gavin to poke his nose, but he had to shuffle closer and bend to allow it. Her hand dropped to the bed and he put his own over it.

“I’m sorry...I didn’t...I’m sorry,” he mumbled, “How are you feeling?”

“Million bucks,” she whispered hoarsely, “...he didn’t mean it, did he?”

“N-no, he didn’t,” Gavin answered, choking back tears, “They brainwashed him.”

“...like Michael.”

“Yes, Just like Michael,” He agreed. 

The room was silent a moment. Gavin froze up. _Oh, shit._ He wished he could punch himself in the face. 

“Hey, Gavin?” Jack croaked.

She weakly gestured for him to come closer. He leaned down and she whispered nearly silent in his ear. Gavin’s jaw dropped and he looked at her sharply. She smiled softly and patted his cheek.

“Lads,” she whispered, “Shoo.”

Gavin, Michael, and Ray were quick to obey. Ryan waited until he was sure they were gone to lean towards her. She held his hand, barely able to curl hers around it. 

“What is it?” He asked, face drawn tight with worry.

“Kid...did you...fix?” 

His heart twisted. 

“Yes, he’s fixed,” he assured her, “Gavin got him to wake back up.”

She puffed out a sigh and relaxed into her bed. 

“Michael...” she whispered tiredly.

“Yes, of course,” he answered, “Don’t worry about us. You rest, we’re okay.” 

“Ha! Fake...AH?” She laughed, but it was more of a joyful sigh, “Not... likely... love you...all.”

“We love you too, Jack,” he replied, squeezing her hand lightly, “Sleep tight.”

He rubbed at his eyes, frustrated by the tears. Jack deserved to cry. He did not. He sobbed, bent forward with his forehead on her cold hand.

~

“So...”

Gavin was already not into the conversation.

“How long have you known?” 

“I don’t know anything,” Gavin answered dryly.

Michael grunted and slammed his fist on the steering wheel.

“Just fucking tell me!” He snapped, “Why are you always so goddamn difficult?! I have the fucking right to know, Gavin!”

Gavin winced. He did, but that didn’t make Gavin feel any better. Especially as the memory of another’s similar words echoed in his head.

_Why are you so fucking difficult?! _

“When you told me about Dan,” he mumbled, “Contextually, it made sense. I didn’t go looking for your past.”

“Why didn’t you say anything at the time??” Michael demanded.

“You didn’t want me to know,” Gavin pointed out, “You didn’t tell me.”

They were silent a moment. Michael’s anger deflated and he gripped the steering wheel tightly.

“Did you...figure out anything else?” Michael pressed quietly. 

Gavin raised an eyebrow at him.

“Is there more?” He questioned.

Michael looked pale as a ghost.

“Yes.”

Gavin let the subject drop and after a moment got out of the awkward air in the car. He hunched his shoulders as he lit a cigarette. _Fuck, when had it gotten cold??_ He huffed out smoke and leaned against the door. The sun was disappearing. He could see the moon already. Stars winked at him and he remembered what Jack had said. The shiver that ran through him was mostly from the chilly air. Mostly. 

_ Ask Lorraine about Ray. _

“How the hell?” He wondered out loud, smoke escaping with the words. 

He watched the smoke dissipate, feeling like the words disappeared with it. He was too sober for all this shit.


	9. Chapter 9

“When’d you become such an asshole?” Geoff questioned tiredly.

The man laughed genuinely and it turned Geoff’s stomach. That laugh. They’d shared laughs before. And now Geoff was strapped down while the man towered over him with a malevolent gleam in his eye. Geoff would’ve spat at him if he wasn’t dehydrated. 

“So why are you even here?” He croaked around his dry throat, “Is this more torture? I have to look at your ugly face?”

“Something like that,” he answered, face curling into an evil grin, “Can’t I come to see an old friend?”

“I am old,” Geoff admitted, “But I’m definitely not your friend.”

“Tch! What about the others?” He countered, entirely too amused, “Are they also not friends of yours? I feel like that’s a dangerous statement, considering.”

Geoff wondered if he could project his vomit into the guys face before he asphyxiated on it.

“I had one friend here,” he muttered, glaring, “I took her with me when I left this god-forsaken place.”

The man’s face twisted in disgust.

“Right, the _woman,”_ he snarled, “She ruined absolutely everything. What an utter bitch.”

Geoff saw red, his limbs jerking against his bindings. 

“Fuck you!” He growled, “You and all the others ruined everything! You were all so fucking keen to destroy everything. She is good, amazing, and intelligent. You could never be as amazing as her!”

The man slammed his hand over Geoff’s mouth and leaned in close. He squeezed Geoff’s face tightly.

“Don’t try to compare me to that fucking witch!” He hissed, “Shall I tell you a secret about that cunt you like fucking, Geoff?”

Geoff glared, unable to do anything else. 

“Your precious is crippled now,” he grunted through clenched teeth, “Our man succeeded in causing damage. She’ll suffer permanent brain damage. The result of being so fucking _soft.”_

Geoff couldn’t see. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t hear, he couldn’t breathe. The man was still talking, but Geoff’s head was underwater. The hand was moved away and replaced by a mouth Geoff couldn’t respond to. _Jack...brain damage..._she would be fine, he knew this. He knew her strength. But the images of her with a caved in skull haunted him. Had it been bloody? Had she screamed? Where was she now? Was she alone? She had to recover without him when she’d been there for him so many times. They kept him here when she needed him.

Anger pulsed through his despair. There was a tongue that didn’t belong there in his mouth. He growled around the forced kiss and chomped. The man reeled back, but this only aided Geoff in ripping the tip of his tongue off. Blood, everywhere. The taste flooded his mouth. The man howled in pain and covered his mouth as blood poured out. Geoff chomped again, sneering as he destroyed the part of the intruder left behind. He swallowed and grinned widely up at the man.

“Lucky you, I swallow,” he reminded him, his face twisting in an evil grin.

He cackled insanely, eyes alight with wicked amusement. His laughter continued through the following blows to his body. The laughter didn’t stop until they knocked him out.

~~~

“Ma’am, you wanted to see me?”

Ryan had to admit the kid was respectful at least. He was military after all. It baffled him how he could be best friends with Gavin. He seemed to be the opposite of Gavin’s brash, annoying style of speech and behavior. Maybe he just didn’t know him long enough to get annoyed.

“Don’t be so formal,” Jack rasped out, “My name is Jack. What’s yours?”

“Oh, um, Dan Gruchy, m-“

He cut himself off abruptly.

“Its a pleasure to meet you, Dan.”

Ryan had to refrain from shaking his head. He wasn’t meant to be listening.

“I...find that hard to believe, Miss Jack.”

Jack laughed a rough, breathy laugh.

“Dan, we didn’t meet before now,” she assured him, “Whoever they tried to make you isn’t who you really are.”

The boy was quiet for some time.

“Miss Jack, you’re too kind,” he finally whispered, “I will do everything I can to repay your forgiveness.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” she said cheerfully, “I love new recruits!”

He laughed. Ryan smiled a bit. _Good. _

“Do you normally recruit people who try to kill you?” He asked with an amused exasperation in his voice.

“Yeah,” she answered, Ryan could picture her grin, “Ray tried to kill us too, you know. Sniper. But he wasn’t actually meant to. You have a lot to catch up on.”

“I’ll gladly listen,” he replied, “But don’t strain your voice too much. You’ll end up permanently sounding like Ryan over there. Isn’t that right, Ryan?”

Ryan turned enough to flash a grin at him and the three laughed. Ryan was so glad the kid still knew how to joke. Fake AH was always better filled with laughter.

~

_Ask Lorraine about Ray._

Gavin’s mind spun around the words as he lit the joint. He pulled in a too long drag and tipped his head back to look at the stars. His feet swung over the edge of the roof. 

_Ask Lorraine about Ray._

He puffed out smoke. His eyes traced constellations as the smoke danced above his head. He pulled again, lungs filling with smoke.

_ Ask Lorraine about Ray. _

He puffed the smoke out. His eyes dropped to the tree tops, then to the ground. If he jumped he wouldn’t have to call her and ask about X-ray. He wouldn’t die, but certainly he could break at least one leg. That’d probably only delay the inevitable though. He knew he had to call, but it’d been so long since he called. For good reason. Talking to her was...taxing to say the least.

“Urgh! F-fuck!”

Gavin was shaken from his thoughts by grunting. He turned to see Ray struggling up on the edge of the roof.

“What are you doing?” Gavin asked.

“Oh, j-just out, ugh, for a jog, you, argh, Br-British cunt,” he grunted as he pulled himself up, “D-Don’t put, erg, yourself out! Just, ah, l-let the cr-cripple suffer!”

He finally hoisted himself over the edge and panted heavily as he caught his breath. Gavin watched his labored breathing. What would she know about him? Why would she know anything? He didn’t even know anything about him. Not really. Ray finally picked himself and ambled over. He sat down with a huff and glared at Gavin.

“Thanks for the help, Vav,” he grumbled, “The fuck are you doing up here?”

“Smoking pot,” Gavin answered bluntly, “Thinking about hurling myself off this roof.”

Ray peered over the edge.

“You wouldn’t die,” he pointed out, “You’d probably disintegrate a kneecap though.”

He swayed over the edge, an odd sort of grin on his face. Gavin watched him a moment. What could she know?

“Hey, X-ray, do you have family?” He asked.

Ray flinched. 

“Uh, no, not any more,” he answered, not looking at Gavin, “Besides AH, of course.”

“You did before though?” Gav pressed.

Ray looked at him and frowned.

“Didn’t they tell you?” He questioned, raising a brow, “I would’ve thought they’d have caught you up. Dan caught up.”

Gavin grimaced.

“Um, maybe they did,” he sad, shrugging.

Ray looked pointedly at the joint in his hand.

“Yeah, I guess you probably forget a lot,” he said dryly before looking away, “Well, let’s see...where to start? My dad died when I was young. My mom and I were captured seven years ago. We were on the run from some bad guys. Turned out to be RT.”

Gavin looked at him sharply.

“So you’d been hiding from RT your whole life?” He clarified.

“I didn’t really know a lot about it,” he admitted, “Just that we were being hunted. Then suddenly they had us.”

_Hunted._

“What happened?”

“Well, they molded me into the perfect specimen you see before you today.”

Ray gestured at himself with a wide grin. But it disappeared as quickly as it’d come. He stared out over the trees like he was searching for something.

“They told me she was alive,” he whispered, “That she was being held, tortured, and raped. The only way she’d be freed is if I cooperated.”

Gavin was breathless, his heart squeezing. Ray’s eyes were empty.

“But they lied,” he continued, voice impossibly quiet, “They’d killed her almost immediately. They gave me all this evidence. Videos, phone calls, photos. I guess they’d planned to trick me from the beginning.”

Gavin reached out and squeezed Ray’s hand. Ray didn’t look at him, just held his hand tightly.

“I found her ashes and her knife. Amazing that they would even keep that. Why bother? I guess to manipulate me later, who knows?”

He sighed and his head dropped.

“I don’t know why they keep bothering me.”

_Ask Lorraine about Ray._

Gavin’s heart thudded wildly in his chest. She knows why. She knows why they’re after Ray. But how? How would Gavin’s mum know anything about RT’s interest in Ray? He chewed the inside of his cheek. He had to call her, that was that. He glanced at Ray who was still as a statue, then to their joined hands. But not now. He’d wait until later.


	10. Chapter 10

They’d taken something from him. Geoff could tell they had. And he got a vague idea of what from their responses. It was a person. A new recruit in his family. Every time they made him list the members of Fake AH, they’d get these pleased looks on their faces. He was tired of it.

“How many members are in your gang, Ramsey?”

“Six.”

The programmer looked startled.

“Who did you make me forget?” Geoff growled, “Who did you erase from me?!”

“What do you mean?” They asked, fake sweetness coating their words, “Didn’t you tell us you only had five in your gang?”

Geoff hocked a lugee at them. It splattered on their collar and he flipped them off.

“There’s six,” he muttered darkly, “And I’ll remember Six when he stamps your fucking face in.”

They sent electricity through him, but he grinned. They had no idea what they were in for.

~

“R-Ry, p-pull over-r.”

Ryan was pretty much stopped before Michael finished speaking. This had become normal in the past two weeks. Michael would go into a “meeting” and come out of it looking like hell. Sometimes he barely made it to the car before the shaking started. It almost looked like seizures he shook so bad. Then they’d get into a less populated area and Michael would have Ryan pull over. He’d stumble out of the car and use it as support while he jerked off. Ryan was amazed he managed to accomplish that with how bad his limbs convulsed. Then he’d get back in the car, looking only a little better. 

Ryan watched him jump from the car once again. Why did he do that? It wasn’t as though Ryan hadn’t seen any of it before. And Michael wasn’t shy. He glanced at Michael’s shaking back out the window. Not hunched forward, he was pressed back into the car. His head was tilted back as choked off grunts came from his mouth. 

_Lightbulb!_

Michael wasn’t being shy, he was holding back. He was angry and aggressive, his movements almost violent in nature. Ryan knew a bit about holding back. This must’ve been why he wasn’t fucking Gavin even though everyone could tell he wanted to desperately. Didn’t want to hurt him... Ryan opened his door. Michael stuttered in his motions for only a second, letting out an annoyed hiss. _Ah._ The meetings were getting to him because he had to be so submissive. He wanted to fuck something. Ryan had things. He tossed his mask in the car and walked around to Michael who glared as he approached. 

He dropped to his knees in front of him and Michael let out a strangled sort of yelp. He pushed away his jerking hands and opened his mouth. Michael thrust forward, proving Ryan right about his theory. Ryan relaxed, letting his cock push forward all the way in one motion. He took Michael’s hands and laid them on his head. His fingers immediately curled into Ryan’s hair and his hips stuttered forward. Ryan hummed encouragement and the dam finally broke. 

“F-fuck!” Michael growled.

His hips snapped forward and backward in uncontrolled, jerky motions. He fucked into Ryan’s throat with angry thrusts, gripping his hair as his pelvis slammed into his face. It was over pretty quickly, no doubt because this had been building up for two weeks. Michael shoved him into his crotch and held there as he shot cum directly down his throat. _Thank god,_ Ryan thought. He had not been looking forward to semen on his tongue. Michael relaxed, releasing his hold on Ryan’s head. Ryan reached up, patting Michael’s pockets for tissues and wiped up his excess spit from his dick and his own mouth. Then he put Michael back in his pants and hustled him back into the car. Michael was practically asleep on his feet.

All Ryan could think as he drove home was that he was glad he hadn’t worn face paint that day.

~

“Six,” Geoff croaked.

_Bzzt!_

His body tensed as the electricity surged through him. He was close to passing out. They’d have to change tactics soon.

“How many members are in your gang, Ramsey?”

Geoff pried his one good eye open.

“Less than...”

“Less than?”

“It takes...to fuck your m-.”

_Bzzt!_

Geoff lost consciousness.

~

Ryan was the last to sit when Michael called the family meeting. He was by the door, cautiously glancing at Michael as the others filed in. His fists were clenched tightly. He’d had a “meeting” that day, but hadn’t fucked his face afterwards. He was grateful, honestly, it was difficult to accommodate Michael’s aggression. Not because he was extremely rough, but because Ryan’s own aggressive instincts took over. It was getting harder to take it. But Michael needed a way to relieve it. Of course there was someone, but Michael was being an idiot.

Ryan glanced at Gavin who took up the position between Dan and where Michael stood. _Just fuck,_ he thought miserably as he sat next to Ray who immediately dropped his head onto his shoulder. He looked tired.

“Okay, everyone,” Michael called, “I’ve called this meeting to discuss a major development in Geoff’s case.”

That woke everyone up. Except Ray who for most things relied on hearing about it later and just napped through meetings.

“We’ve discovered his location,” he continued, “He’s being held in RT’s headquarters. The lion’s den.”

Geoff was pretty high priority, so that did make sense. Ryan’s guts were twisting with unease. Calling it the lion’s den was an understatement. 

“We’ve discovered something else,” he went on, looking nervous, “He’s being held...in the Pavlov sector of HQ. He’s being reprogrammed.”

The room was still.

“It’s okay,” Jack croaked, “We can fight that.”

“She’s right,” Gavin agreed, “We already have three recovery cases. And Geoff’s a stubborn arse so it should be fine.”

Ryan glanced at Dan from the corner of his eye. He looked pained, uncertain, and anxious. Michael likewise looked hesitant. They seemed to wonder if their states of being could be called “recovered”. Ry peeked down at Ray to see his reaction, but he was fully asleep by then. The kid napped a lot during the day. Most likely because he couldn’t sleep at night.

“I think that’s not the main issue,” Michael finally said, “The main issue is that they want to keep him. Which means the minute we get him out, they’ll be trying to get him back.”

He paused, face pulling into a scowl.

“Not to mention they’re still after the rest of us,” he grumbled, “I think the problem is they won’t stop.”

Ryan was starting to sweat under this line of thought.

“They’re not going to stop.”

Anxiety crept over him like frost over a window. 

“Not until they’re dead or we’re dead.”

His heart thundered in his chest.

“So we need to take them down.”

“No!” Ryan blurted before he could stop himself.

Everyone swiveled to look at him, including Ray whose sleep was interrupted by the outburst.

“W-we can’t!” Ryan insisted, “Th-there’s-! W-we aren’t-! Th-they’re-!”

He was sputtering, panicking. His head spun, he needed to do something, but he couldn’t. He was frozen against the sweeping wave of anxiety that pulled him underwater. 

“What the fuck, Ry?!” Michael demanded, “You don’t want to get Geoff back?!”

“Of c-course I do!” He nearly shrieked back, “B-But RT-! W-we can’t-!”

Everyone was glaring at him in varying states of anger and confusion.

“You trying to say we shouldn’t take them down?!” Gavin squawked indignantly.

“What’s your damage man??” Ray growled, “You think we should just let it go?? They took my fucking hand, Ry!”

Ryan couldn’t breathe.

“I-I know!” He cried, “Th-that’s not-!”

He halted abruptly. His face was wet. _Shit._ He was crying and noticing only made it worse. He choked around a sob of desperation. They were all staring at him in shock now. He wanted to scream. He threw a hand over his mouth and leapt out of his chair. It crashed to the floor as he made a quick exit. He ran from the house out to the woods, not halting until he reached a clearing. He put his arms around his aching guts and sobbed as he fell to his knees.

~

The room was deathly quiet for a moment. The occupants were visibly shaken by their most reserved member’s outburst.

“He...never...” Jack whispered, “He’s never cried like that.”

“Not that badly,” Michael agreed quietly, “Not in front of anyone.”

Did he really think they couldn’t win? It shook them to their core to have seen so much fear in his eyes. 

“He probably thinks we’re going to die,” Ray finally spoke, “It’s not unfounded. They could very well kill us all.”

“Well, not you,” Dan corrected.

The crew turned confused faces on him. 

“What?” He asked, shrinking from their gazes, “Why’re you looking at me like that?”

“Why me?” Ray pressed, “Why wouldn’t I die?”

Dan shifted uncomfortably. 

“Er, they want you alive,” he explained, “Didn’t you know this?”

The blank faces that stared at him were answer enough.

“When they...” Dan looked away, “Were training me, they taught me to kill everyone else. But for Ray, they made it very clear I wasn’t to kill him and to try not to hurt him.”

“Ah.”

They looked at Jack who appeared to have a revelation.

“I bet they taught you to protect him,” she guessed, “With your life if it came down to it. Right?”

Dan looked dumbfounded. 

“Uh, yeah,” he confirmed, “If it was me or him, I should choose him.”

The room was quiet again.

“What the fuck?” Ray voiced nearly everyone’s sentiments.

~

_Fuck!_

Ryan emptied the gun into a tree. He reloaded.

_Fuck!_

He emptied the next clip into the tree beside the first. He reloaded.

_Fuck!_

The third clip emptied wildly around the third tree. His eyes were too blurry with his desperate sobs. He tossed the useless gun from him and fell forward. His palms slammed into the cold, hard ground. He shuddered from his weeping. His fingers curled into fists around dirt, leaves, and other debris. He squeezed until it hurt and squeezed more. His body was steeped in despair. It spread through his chest, curled around his organs, and sank into his bones. His shaking hands released the painful fists and he fell forward again. His face pressed into his forearms, he shook as he sobbed.

_We can win._


End file.
